smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Two Shell Treaty (2006 Series)
If you click on the one beside the third trivia, scroll down to the bottom and look at some of the comments.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 00:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) That's only a rumour. Alvin would've made a blog post on his DA account to show when Episode 9 is being released. Also, welcome back, Moon! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 10:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Those people are aggresive that the ninth episode isn't released. Future Beetle September 21, 2010 (UTC) agreed. but I learned this through a friends blog on another wiki I go to.... Tails6000 02:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It might be release this month or this year. Future Beetle September 21, 2010 (UTC) If it wasn't released this year Alvin would've been dead... Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 09:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 believe so.... Tails6000 12:11, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Alvin is still in progress with episode 9 but I don't think its release yet. Future Beetle September 22, 2010 (UTC) Only time can tell. But's annoying, when somebody saying, like: "Make episode 9, please" or "Where's episode 9?" I hate it! SonicSSBB Alvin and his close friends all hate it. I don`t like to see it either. Don`t they know that Alvin`s actually human and needs some time to himself? Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 15:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 So yeah we were waiting for a year for episode 9 comes out.Future Beetle Guys! Keep looking at episode 9 page, because I found spam right about now! SonicSSBB That's why I go to Facebook to check the wall post in Super Mario Bros Z. Future Beetle October 13, 2010 What's the Facebook page? Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 20:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Wow... I don`t think it was too hard to get this article to be more popular... Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 11:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 i know why Alvin's taking so long! he keeps making furry porn, and hes stalling SMBZ, cant wait till Subcon arc SuperYaridovich999 00:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) In case you didn`t read a past post Alvin had, he said he needed to sort things out before he could continue on SMBZ. I'll have to give a 10:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 now he is making pictures of Krystal and other foxes from video games, Mecha Mrio and i see new photos of his furry porn on his DeviantART, it is really annoying SuperYaridovich999 14:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) OK, seriously: STOP RANTING NOW. I saw that you posted a comemnt to try and get him to stop, well it`s not helping. Imagine if you were running a big series and also made art and you were being ranted by a little jacka** who didin`t understand that you have a life and a job. That`s pretty much how he`s doing. I'll have to give a 15:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Y DO PEOPE THINK SILVER SAVES THE HEROES!!!! SLIVER ISNT A CHARACTER IN SMBZ!!!! SuperYaridovich999 11:44, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Man, I hate those idiots with stupid theories and ideas. I never guessing, what to expect in next episode. Those idiots are not suppose to be SMBZ fans, if they keep saying dumb things. Joker's name, Cheating's my game! The main article of Episode 9 is now protected for Adminès-only to edit, due to constant spamming. Sorry, but I cannot stand it any more with these people and their false information! I'll have to give a 17:28, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 will you unlock it after episode 9's release Yes, it will be unlocked once episode 9 is released and has a well-run-down description. I'll have to give a 19:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Ugh! I just saw page with theories about episode 9 from unkwon person and I really, REALLY PISSED OFF! When people stop writing some c*** here? Joker's name, Cheating's my game! I wonder if you noticed that it was a '''forum '''page? I added forum theory pages for a reason. I'll have to give a 12:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 (facepalm) Oh, man... How I could be so stupid...? I'm very sorry about that... It won't happen again, I promise. Joker's name, Cheating's my game. Thank you. I'll have to give a 14:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Actually, while Silver isn't a character in SMBZ now, it would be cool to see him appear in a future season. Getting back on topic, has Alvin mentioned anything about 9 recently? I'm just thinking, he promised that he wouldn't wait another 16 months before he releases another episode and his time is almost up. Has he said this could happen? Jackleton 20:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) he made a joke about it coming out on april first Draycos 17:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) In that case, it'll probably come out on April 2nd. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 18:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... but Alvin has confirmed Silver and Donkey Kong are not in the series, but has confirmed that Geno and Mallow are. O Rly? 08:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) We're spending three years of waiting for Episode 9 to comes out. Future Beetle April, 11 (UTC) It hasn't been three years, just 16 months. The exact time it took episode 7 to come out. I'm no longer certain Alvin is being held up making this episode by his life and all that, since he blogs on DA about how well he's doing on Pokemon Black and White. Let's face it, I think he's going to let us down. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 07:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) For God's Sake, stop writing depressing comments! It's starting to get on my nerves! I'll protect this Wiki as true SMBZ fan What? I'm just speaking my mind. You can't deny it's probably the truth and to deny it anyway is blissless ignorance. Jackleton, Baron of the Binoculars. 10:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I' makin a spinoff for SBMZ, and I'm for the Pokemon series too, as well as me helping my friend, Delgatron, on DeviantART with his 2 series, War For Energon and Super Dion Bros, you what you said is just merely an excuse. I baked you a pie! Oh boy, what flavour? Pie Flavour!!!!! 07:09, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Alvin confirmed he has free time >.> See his DA post about the 3DS >.> Good News! O.K. when I was on Facebook, I went to the Super Mario Bros Z page, and it commented that Alvin confirmed Episode 9 to be out by this year. I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' 01:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for being rude, but are you telling the true? I just asking. Because, sometimes it's hard to believe. Joker's name, Cheating's my game I'm not sure if it is true, can you please go on his YouTube accounts and some other websites or maybe Facebook to see if that statement Is true? --HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 19:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Fake Episode 9 Some youtube user named CalDPyromancer Created a fake episode 9. He used the Episode 8 menu then used the Intro. and after that you see a Fat man dancing with no shirt on. and he is doing it for 12 mins and 3 secs. To see it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UK5MCy0qPo XD I'll have to give a 11:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I lol'd. I had shockwaves over spread to my upper forearm! At the end it says "Gay Fuel. Get fired up. gayfuel.com" with an impressive artwork of a can. 23:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I tried flagging the video, but the video is still isn't removed. Mariorocks10 02:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Naming Episode 9 Hmmm... This episode may need to come up with a name does it? If it already does, You (Yes you reader) should ignore this by now. I would like to name this: "Life or Death?", Any problems (You may report problems to me and add more name ideas here, But it may not be reports like "This episode already has a name to be planned on!", I will check out, And if i find the problem is true to be here, There is a great chance this kind of thing will be deleted) A SMBZ fan, -Final508 20:33, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Whoever put that Alvin has 'temporily cancelled SMBZ' and such is wrong, I'm a member on DeviantART myself (And Mecha Mario), and I and Mecha Mario know that he has NOT cancelled SMBZ. I baked you a pie! Oh boy, what flavour? Pie Flavour!!!!! 14:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I bet you that Alvin is finishing the Mecha Sonic Saga thats why Alvin is taking long. No, he's on break. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE!...that means you Supersonic! 00:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC)